Revenge
by randomobsession123
Summary: 6 girls, 4 boys, and 2 vampires after them all. Who will win. ("sequel to lost boys: my way)
1. profiles

**NAME: **_Shayana Reeves_

**NICKNAME: **_Shay_

**BIRTHDAY: **_September 8,1997 _

**AGE: **_16_

**GENDER: **_Female_

**HAIR COLOR:**_ Dirty blonde_

**EYE COLOR: **_Light Blue_

**FAVORITE COLOR: **_green _

**HEIGHT: **_5'5"_

**RELATIVES: **_ Anna (mother)_

**HOBBIES: **_Reading, Email, Watching movies_

**HOMETOWN: **_born in Orlando, Florida now lives in Santa Cruz, California_

**USUAL ATTIRE: **_plain t-shirts of any color and ripped jeans. She will dress up for a party._

**PERSONALITY: **_she's talkative and you can stand a long car ride with her. However she has a mouth that might make you cry. She will fight but mostly a couple of harsh words will put you down. Not sarcastic, just mean._

*******:) :( :D*******

**NAME: **_Victoria Greene_

**NICKNAME: **_Midget, Tori_

**BIRTHDAY: **_October 13, 1997_

**AGE: **_16_

**GENDER: **_Female_

**HAIR COLOR:**_ Brown_

**EYE COLOR: **_Blue, change color according to mood_

**FAVORITE COLOR: **_Turquoise, and Opal _

**HEIGHT: **_5' 3"_

**RELATIVES: **_Ava (sister), Marie (mom)_

**HOBBIES**_: read, text, watch movies, role play, running track and field_

**HOMETOWN: **_was born in Shelby, Ohio; now lives in Santa Cruz, California_

**USUAL ATTIRE**_: t-shirts of any color usually with a design and jeans. Prefers boots over sneakers._

**PERSONALITY:**_ she's sorta the shy type, but will add her two cents in a conversation. She also will talk if is upset, which will usually consist of yelling._

*******:) :( :D*******

* * *

**NAME: **_Ava Greene_

**NICKNAME: **_Llama_

**BIRTHDAY:**_ July 15, 1995_

**AGE: **_18_

**GENDER: **_Female_

**HAIR COLOR: **_Blonde, currently dyed black_

**EYE COLOR: **_Green_

**FAVORITE COLOR: **_red and black_

**HEIGHT: **_5'6"_

**USUAL ATTIRE: **_black shirt, black jeans and always the black leather jacket_

**PERSONALITY**_: all you have to do is imagine a female David. Now make her forgetful. There you go._

**RELATIVES: **_Victoria (sister), Marie (mom)_

**HOBBIES: **_read, email, watching movies_

**HOMETOWN: **_born in Shelby, Ohio, now lives in Santa Cruz, California._

*******:) :( :D********

**NAME: **_Nicole Stevens_

**NICKNAME: **_Nicki_

**BIRTHDAY:**_Feburary 25, 1993_

**AGE: **_18_

**GENDER: **_Female_

**HAIR COLOR: **_Black_

**EYE COLOR: **_Brown_

**FAVORITE COLOR:**_purple, red, black_

**HEIGHT: **_5' 7"_

**RELATIVES: **_Sasha (mom)_

**HOBBIES**_: reading, writing, going to the mall_

**HOMETOWN: **_Santa Cruz, California_

**USUAL ATTIRE: **_t-shirts with some kind of movie or band logo, skinny jeans, and converses_

**PERSONALITY: **_she's the bubbly type, talks a lot, but always knows something she's not supposed to, like that Ashley picks her nose._

******* :) :( :D*******

**NAME: **_Ashley Johnson_

**NICKNAME: **_strange one, Ash_

**BIRTHDAY: **_August 6, 1997_

**AGE: **_16_

**GENDER: **_female_

**HAIR COLOR: **_black_

**EYE COLOR: **_brown; almost black_

**FAVORITE COLOR: **_blue, any shade_

**HEIGHT: **_5' 6''_

**RELATIVES: **_Joanna (mom) knucklehead (brother)_

**HOBBIES: **_reading, writing, playing soccer, collecting comics_

**HOMETOWN: **_born in Atlanta,Georgia_

**USUAL ATTIRE: **_jeans t-shirt, jackets, and sneakers_

**PERSONALITY**_: she's just so weird, it's complicated_

*******:0 :( :D*******

**NAME:** _Michelle Burch_

**NICKNAME:**none

**BIRTHDAY:**_March 6, 1993_

**AGE:**_18_

**GENDER:**Female

**EYE COLOR:**_ Green_

**HAIR COLOR:** _ Black_

**FAVORITE COLOR:**_ Orange_

**HEIGHT:**_5' 8"_

**RELATIVES:**Carrie (mom)

**HOBBIES: **_reading and teasing_

**HOMETOWN: **_born in Santa Cruz, California_

**USUAL** _**ATTIRE**:__t-shirts_ and ripped jeans. sneakers

**PERSONALITY:**she teases, she talks.(a lot) that's all i got.


	2. intros and catching up

**Hi ya'll! Nice to see ya again! Here's the first chapter to the lovely story of **_**Revenge. Lost boys luvr, is helping me write this. **_**So sit back, relax, and enjoy'! btw, I don't own anyone but the 6 OC'S and their families. Have fun reading!**

****Santa Cruz, California; October 30th ,2013; 10:30 pm*****

_ASHLEY'S POV_

It was the night before Halloween, and all through the house, four girls watched a movie, known as The Lost Boys no doubt. They said each line with the character they liked…

"Now you know what we are; now you know what you are. You'll never grow old, Shayana, and you'll never die. But you must feed!" Ava said as she chuckled evilly. The girls looked at her while she smirked. One that could rival David's, her favorite character. It Friday night, the night before Halloween and of course there was a teacher workday on Monday. It made me happy, of course.

"AHHHH!" Michelle screamed as Sam did the same on the screen. It was the scene with the stuffed owl on his dresser. "I wish he'd stop giving me these." She mumbled as Sam threw the owl in the closet. To be honest we could have done the movie word for word, all they needed was the set. My little brother, Jason- and my cousin Jr. ran by. We continued to watch the movie, as if we didn't notice them. David flew down from the rafters on the screen. Edgar, Alan, Sam ran for their lives as David grabbed onto Sam's leg. Jason and Jr. ran by again, and again. Knowing that they're trying to be annoying, we continued to watch their movie. The boys ran by again, and again. We evidently got fed up and I asked

"What do you want?"

"Scary story!" Jr. exclaimed.

My look of annoyance turned into a smirk as a plan formulated in my head. "OK, then." I said. I also had to get revenge for Jr. spitting in my hair.

"Well, you know the drill. Go to my room. I'll be there in a minute." I then went to the kitchen. I got a large kitchen knife, and the knife sharpener. She then went into my room and started her tortuous routine. "You know what? Its Halloween. Why not have a little fun?" I asked her friends. Her friend nodded. They were in the bed for the story was scary enough as it was. She then went to the bed and shouted, "You guys are awake, right."

"Yes." Jr. said.

"Rest in peace." Victoria said.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Well your both gonna die. Soon" Shayana said with a smile. The boys shared a confused look.

"Well, you spat I'm my hair, and I said I was gonna kill you. But to do it is the question. We could cut your tongue out with this." I said holding up her knife. The boys eyes widened, both knowing I was very, thorough with my word.

"We can take your eyes out with a fork." I continued. "We could stick a hot pipe up your nose and yank out your brain, like the Egyptians. And don't forget, stakes work on humans too." I told them. I liked the looks of fear on the boys faces.

"But enough of that. We'll tell you the story now.

There once was a man,

who lived in Leeds.

He filled his garden

Full of seeds.

And when the seeds

Began to grow

It was like a garden

Filled with snow.

And when the snow

Began to melt,

It was like a ship

Without a belt

And when the ship...

Began to sail...

It was like a bird...

Without a tail

And when the bird...

Began to fly

It was like an eagle

In the sky"

As I said told my tale, I sharpened the knife. Sharpened it, slowly and dangerously. The boys eyes widened as I walked closer to them.

"And when the sky

Began to roar,

It was like a lion

at my door."

At this the door slammed shut, courtesy of Victoria.

"And when the door...

Began to crack...

It was like a pin knife

In my back."

The boys whimpered. I dropped the sharpener, the knife sharp as can be. I raised her hand. The lights clicked off

"And when...my, back,

Began to bleed...

I WAS DEAD, DEAD, DEAD

INDEED!

MWAHAHAHA!"

I threw the knife! The boys screamed. The girls tried to contain their laughter. The knife landed in the wall behind the bed. Jr. was crying, which is very hard to make him do for he was almost Edgar in that category. Jason cried,

"Enough! He's sorry! Aren't ya Jr'?" Jr. nodded his head. The lights clicked back on, and the girls laughed when they saw the boys faces. Ashley retrieved her knife. They then walked back to the living room and continued to watch the movie. Fifteen minutes later my mom came home.

"Did you girls have a good night?" She asked.

The girls looked at each other before replying.

"Yea. We had a great time." I replied. The girls giggled and went back to the movie.

"That was fun" Nicole said. We all nodded in agreement.

*****Santa Carla, California October 30th, 1987; 10:30*****

_**Sam's POV**_

"Edgar, Alan! Come on!" I said. I'd gotten the Frog's to go to the mall. I'd gotten them to get in into my grandpa's car to do so. I'd gotten them to get out of the car. Now I had to get them to go inside the doors.

"Edgar!" I said again.

"No." Edgar answered. Alan nodded his agreement. Suddenly the mall announcer said

_Attention costumers! The mall will close in 5 minutes. Please make your final purchases and exit the mall. _

I frowned while Edgar smirked.

"You win this time." I said. "But I will get you in that mall."

Michael came to get us 15 minutes later and then we went upstairs to my room.

"Guys." I said. "It's your birthday tomorrow and you can't just let it pass by like that. It's your 16th birthday! You just can't just let it go by like that!"

"Yes we can! Besides, why do you care so much?" Edgar asked.

"Well it's not like your parents care, so someone's got to."

"Can we talk about something else?" Alan asked.

"Like why aren't we hunting right now?" Edgar added.

"I invited you to a sleepover, not a hunting spree. Besides, I don't need my mom freaking out." I answered. It had been 2 months sense the big fight with David and his gang, but we all remember it clear as day. I was worried though. I could swear I saw David since then. I knew Edgar and Alan saw him too. In fact I'm pretty sure everyone saw him since. We've all tried to forget it. And a lot has happened to help with that. Mike and Star have broke up. Star took Laddie with her. We were still rebuilding the living room and plumbing. A plumber was coming by tomorrow to help with that. How to explain to him what had clogged it so bad, I didn't know. I'd figure something out. I was brought out of my thoughts as Edgar asked a question

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Not hunting with you if that's what you're asking." I replied. "I'm going to the dance at school. You can come if you want."

"Hell no!" Edgar replied. " There is no way on this earth that is gonna happen." Alan again nodded his agreement.

"You guys are no fun." I said. Something's been bugging me. "There's no way David is alive. Right?" I needed a yes. Edgar and Alan immediately said yes. But the way they said it wasn't assuring at all. Just then Michael came to the door.

"Hey. Mom said go to bed." He said.

"Ok." I answered. Mike helped me get out sleeping bags for the Frog bros. After laying them out Mike said his good nights and left.

_David's POV_

I was happy. I'd thought out my revenge long, and hard. There was only one way for it to be perfect. I was going to kill them. But also have my fun. I'd met an old witch forty years ago and was going to see her now. It was black tonight. No stars, no moon, no light. It matched my mood perfectly, dark and looking for revenge. The witch lived in a cave not too far from where I was standing. Not much scares me, but a witch as old as her, had a lot of power. I found the cave and knocked on the side.

"Come in!" she called

I walked in and got right the point. Or tried to.

"You want revenge, yes?" she asked.

"Yes."

"You realize you need help, yes?"

"Yes" I replied.

"Do you have a part of one of your deceased friend?" she asked

"No."

"Well I am of no help to you."

"Well one of them was only staked. I heard you can revive simple deaths like that."

"Fine you've got me there. It'll only be Marko."

"OK." I watched as she mumbled a few words, and waved her hands around. Suddenly Marko walked into the cave.

"Hi." He said.

I had a strange urge to go hug him. I hadn't realized how much I missed him.

"Well, how is going to go down?" Marko asked.

"We can't kill them here. They know every crook and cranny of this town. They have the stuff they need to kill us." I said. "We need to put them in a place where they're confused and lost." I said.

Marko nodded. "I agree. That's where you come in, right?" he said indicating the witch next to me.

"Yep." I answered. "What can you do?"

"I can send them to an unknown area. Yes, that I can do." She answered. With that she was gone.

"What now?" Marko asked.

"I guess we wait."

*****Santa Cruz, California; October 31, 2013; 12:30 am*****

_Ashley's POV_

I was bored. We had got our costumes ready, each of us going as our favorite Lost Boys characters. We don't always have organized costumes, but this year sure. The others have fallen asleep so I snuggled up and did the same.

**Guess what! I discovered this lovely thing called a review box! Please make use of this box and tell me what you think! Byyyyyyeeeeee!**


End file.
